Sonic: Max Justice
|Row 1 title = Publisher|Row 1 info = DC Comics (under license from )|Row 2 title = Schedule|Row 2 info = Monthly|Row 3 title = Genre|Row 3 info = Action-adventure Science fiction Fantasy|Row 4 title = Publication date|Row 4 info = April 7,2019-present|Row 5 title = No. of issues|Row 5 info = N/A|Row 6 title = Main character(s)|Row 6 info = Sonic the Hedgehog}}Sonic: Max Justice is an American action-adventure-science fiction-fantasy comic book series, serving as a reboot to the franchise by , being published by since April 7, 2019. Synopsis Set in a new universe, Sonic and his friends continue their usual adventures while fighting against the mad scientist Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, who aims to conquer the planet Mobius, and thus Sonic and the Freedom Fighters set out to stop him. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - the main protagonist of the series who is the self-proclaimed "fastest thing alive." *'Miles "Tails" Prower' - Sonic's best friend who is an incredibly intelligent fox with two tails and the ability of flight. *'Princess Sally Acorn' - a chipmunk and the princess of Mobius who is technically the leader of the Freedom Fighters. *'Bunnie Rabbot' - a half-robotic rabbit who speaks with a thick Southern accent, usually serving as the group strength. *'Antoine D'Coolette' - a French Coyote who is egotistical but very good at his job and constantly trains with a sword. *'Rotor the Walrus '- a very levelheaded and calm individual who is incredible when it comes to mechanics. Supporting *'Knuckles the Echidna' - the guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island who rarely leaves his post. *'Amy Rose '- Sonic's biggest fan who has a rather large crush on him, which she makes incredibly obvious. *'Shadow the Hedgehog '- a former antagonist turned antihero who the others have conflicting emotions on. *'Rouge the Bat' - a thief who is flirtatious and egotistical but rarely manages to actually get the job done. *'Cream the Rabbit' - a very small and child-like rabbit who is usually shy around new people. **'Chao the Cheese '- Cream's pet who is a very odd creature called a Choa. *'Silver the Hedgehog' - a hedgehog from a "parallel future" who usually comes back to prevent disasters that affect the timeline. *'Blaze the Cat '- Silver's partner who is the princess of her future and who possesses pyrokinetic abilities. *'The Chaotix' **'Vector the Crocodile' - the leader of the Chaotix who is, oddly enough, a DJ and a detective. **'Charmy Bee' - the youngest of the Chaotix who is usually very hyperactive. **'Espio the Chameleon' - the most mature of the Chaotix who is an avid practicer ninjitsu. *'E-123 Omega' - an incredibly powerful Eggman robot who has dedicated his life to one day defeating the doctor. *'Big the Cat '- a dimwitted but kindhearted Mobian who has incredible respect and love for his friends. **'Froggy '- Big's pet frog who he loves dearly. *'Marine the Raccoon' - a partner of Blaze and Silver's who is an incredibly big fan of them. *'Mighty the Armadillo' - a very level headed gentleman who is impeccably strong for his small size. **'Ray the Flying Squirrel '- Mighty's partner who is a lighthearted if sometimes dull fellow. *'Vanilla the Rabbit '- Cream's mother who is incredibly protective of her daughter. *'Shade the Echidna '- a former member of the villainous group "the Nocturnus Clan." *'Charles "Uncle Chuck" the Hedgehog' - Sonic's uncle who raised him for most of his life. *'Queen Aleena the Hedgehog' - Sonic's mother who went missing quite a number of years ago. *'Forget Me Knots' **'Mina Mongoose' - the lead singer of the Forget Me Knots who is rather posh. **'Max the Monkey' - the guitarist of the band who has a love/hate relationship with his bandmates. **'Sharps the Chicken '- the bassist of the group who never speaks. **'Mach the Rabbit' - the band's drummer who has an ego too big for his own good. *'Relic the Pika' - an archeologist who is a little too curious and has a fascination with Chaos Emeralds. **'Fixit '- Relic's companion robot. *'Coral the Betta' - a head priestess of a small nation of underwater Mobians. *'Monkey Khan '- a trickster who, due to being unwillingly enhanced, is incredibly powerful, if slightly brash. *'Tangle the Lemur' - a fan of the Freedom Fighters who decides to follow in their footsteps. *'Honey the Cat' - an eccentric and slightly insane clothes designer who struggles to promote her work. *'Bean the Dynamite' - a young bird with an inflated ego and an odd obsession with explosions. **'Bark the Polar Bear' - Bean's partner who a lot kinder and level-headed than him. *'Whisper the Wolf' - TBD *'Gemerl' - TBD * Antagonists *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' - a mad scientist who is obsessed with conquering all of Mobius and replacing it with his own paradise. **'Dr. Julian Snively' - Eggman's nephew and second-in-command who aids him in his plans. **'Orbot and Cubot' - Eggman's idiotic hench bots who assist him, often serving as comic relief. **'Metal Sonic' - a robotic doppelgänger of Sonic who was created to outmatch him in every way. **'Metal Knuckles '- a robot designed to be a companion of Metal Sonic's. **'Tails Doll' - Metal Sonic's other companion who can't speak. **'Nephthys the Vulture' - a very powerful fighter who has a strict set of morals she refuses to break. **'Maw the Thylacine' - another powerful enemy who has a fascination with beautiful people. **'Akhlut the Orca' - a large and intimidating Mobian who sails a massive battle submarine. **'Bride the Conquering Storm' - a lynx who rarely speaks and prefers to keep to herself. **'Great Battle Kukku XV' - a greedy and egotistical lunatic that is obsessed with ruling everything. ***'Doctor Fukurokov '- the Battle Kukku Empire's head scientist who invents all of their equipment. ***'Battle Kukku XVI/Speedy' - Great Battle Kukku's son who is known for his incredible speed in the air. **'Axel the Water Buffalo' - a Mobian on the larger side who leads an army of smaller water buffalo. **'Clove the Pronghorn' - an egotistical Mobian who thrives when she has power over others. **'Cassia the Pronghorn' - Clove's roboticized sister that follows her orders without thinking. **'Mordred Hood '- a tactical genius who used to be a general in the Mobian army due to his skill. **'Thunderbolt the Chinchilla' - a Mobian with electrokinetic abilities and a massive ego. **'Tundra the Walrus' - Rotor's father who left his family when he was young for unknown reasons. **'Abyss the Squid' - a stereotypical pirate that often forgets the correct pirate slang. **'Eggrobos '- Eggman's main henchmen. *'Mephiles the Dark' - one half of a god who split in two many years ago who wants to be whole again. *'Infinite' - a jackal who was empowered by the "Phantom Ruby" that granted him incredible abilities. *'Chaos' - an immortal god-like being that is made of water and who is obsessed with destroying the land. *'Ixis Naugus '- a man who went mad from being trapped in a parallel universe known as "The Void." *'Hard Boiled Heavies' **'Heavy King' - the leader of the Hard Boiled Heavies and the biggest of them all. **'Heavy Gunner' - a Heavy who carries around a very big gun. **'Heavy Shinobi '- a Heavy with incredible ninja skills programmed into him. **'Heavy Magician' - a Heavy who appears to possess magical abilities. **'Heavy Rider' - a Heavy who rides on top of a Moto Bug named Jimmy. *'Fang the Sniper' - a massive egotist who is constantly trying to outshine his enemies. *'Mecha Sonic' - a large mute robot made by Robotnik who became self-aware. *'Black Doom' - an alien who despises Mobius for its actions against their planet and their own kind. *'Nocturnus Clan' **'Imperator Ix' - a megalomaniacal echidna who has made it his goal to conquer the world. *'Babylon Rogues' **'Jet the Hawk' - an egotistical antihero whose jealousy of Sonic has turned into a bitter rivalry. **'Wave the Swallow' - a Mobian whose ego causes her to more or less bully the people around her. **'Storm the Albatross' - a dim-witted Mobian with incredible strength who Wave often makes fun of. *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman Nega" Robotnik' - Eggman's distant descendant from the far future. **'Metal Sonic 3.0' - Eggman Nega's version of Metal Sonic. *'Wendy "Witchcart" Naugus '- Naugus' twin sister who is the leader of a small band of criminals. **'Falke Wulf '- a mad wolf who takes great pleasure in putting other people in pain. **'Bearenger the Grizzly' - a constantly irate and incredibly brutal warrior. **'Carrotia the Rabbit '- a flirty and usually ditzy rabbit with a heart of cole. *'Sara the Skunk' - TBD **'Rough and Tumble '- TBD *'Doctor Starline' - TBD *'Deadly Six' **'Zavok' - TBD **'Master Zik' - TBD **'Zazz' - TBD **'Zeena' - TBD **'Zomom '- TBD **'Zor' - TBD *'Mimic' - TBD * Issues #/Journey to Protect Mobius, Part I/ - Sonic attempts to protect his village from the attacking forces of Dr. Ivo Robotnik. #/Journey to Protect Mobius, Part II/ - Sonic and a small group of "Freedom Fighters" head out in an attempt to rescue a group of kidnapped Mobians. #/If You're So Great, Prove It/ - After costing the Freedom Fighters a victory, Sonic gets into an argument with their leader, Sally Acorn. #/Team Troubles/ - The Freedom Fighters start having some troubles working together which makes it hard to defeat their newest enemies who work perfectly together. # Trivia *Eggman's non-robot army generals were all Egg Bosses in the Archie continuity. However, in this continuity, they are treated as different characters. Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas